Mexico Liberation from Hell
by GBTA-Geek
Summary: One team member is hiding a secret, another pays a heavy price because of that can the team figure out what's really been going on? Slight AU, NCIS Los Angeles make an appearance but it's not a crossover story
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys okay I back sort of, still haven't finished my non computer project, but this story wouldn't leave me alone, so can't guarantee regular updates but will try to do weekly if possible – hope you enjoy

* * *

Okay a few pointers for this story: Pedro Hermandez isn't dead. The case that Abby is looking at with the class has nothing to do with Gibbs or the Team. I've also totally messed up the time line and the dynamics for this story so hope you guys can forgive me for that.

**Chapter One**

The agent eyes had adjusted, again, to the little light there was in his concrete cell, but that really wasn't any help right now, in actual fact with the pounding headache, he had, he was glad there was little to no light around. He was aware enough to know that there was chain attached to the manacle around his right foot, that meant he could only move as much as it allowed and that his hands where securely fasten behind his back to prevent him from even trying to free himself.

Other than that he wasn't even sure what time it was, yet alone what day. So right now he was doing the only thing that was left for him to do, sitting on the cold floor waiting for the next incident to happen. He was in trouble and knew it, he didn't need his already badly bruised body to tell him that, actually right now he was very much surprised that he was still alive, but he knew it probably wasn't going to be for long, after all the American government weren't going to pay any type of ransom no matter what his captures may think.

He could make out the sound of multiple footsteps drawing near and instinctively knew it was time for another beating, or worse, not that they spoke or asked him anything, after all they didn't need to, but then again the gag in his mouth wouldn't allow him to reply anyway. Right now he was just their punching bag, something they could use to elevate their tension or just for the fun of it; the door opened and the blinding light it let in hurt his eyes.

He was quickly manhandled to his feet, two strong pair of arms holding him forcefully upright, before several punches, by another member of the group, landed in his abdomen. He soon felt a hand fondling him through his trousers, and closed his eyes to stop them from seeing the shame he felt by the action, however this was nothing in comparison to the humiliation he was already feeling thanks to early events, all he was grateful for right now, as previously, was the fact that his boss and partners couldn't see what was happening to him.

"Enough!" The commanding, heavily Mexican accented, female voice cut through the air before giving the order "Bring him!"

The agent felt the hand slip away before his right ankle was grabbed and he heard the distinct noise of keys rattling and suddenly the manacle was no more and he was being lead somewhere new, well more like dragged, even if he was trying to walk, as his legs weren't being very co-operative right now and the pain in his left leg was distantly familiar.

Within a few minutes the agent found himself not only tied to a chair but starring into the lens of a video camera, with his head being forcefully held in place by who ever had hold of his hair and an arm around his neck holding him in a head lock. The female voice had already been talking for a few minutes but he really hadn't taken in much of what was said, but his brain cleared a little and he heard the last part of the demand that was being made.

"….so this is the deal you release Pedro Hermandez and we will release your agent, you have seventy two hours to comply or your brave little agent dies"

NCIS

Gibbs gut churned for like the hundredth time, the bad feeling he'd had since last Thursday evening still hadn't gone away and it was now Monday. Gibbs had arrived extra early at headquarters, in fact it wasn't even zero six hundred, primarily because he'd woken earlier than normal and felt more than a little restless, so he was surprised when he heard the ding of the elevator announcing some else's presence.

Looking up he saw one of the night's security team escorting a young woman with long dark hair into the bullpen and was shocked when he realised just who she was, primarily because he hadn't really expect to her to ever want to step into this building again, yet alone come and see him.

NCIS

Gail Cabicutios better known as Abigail Sciuto or Abby to her 'so called' friends woke for the third day in a row with a great sense of satisfaction. The first part of the plan had worked perfectly, ridding her of the annoying agent who had, for some unknown reason, never completely trusted her since he had started working with the team, unlike the rest of the people at NCIS.

Her cousin had phone the night before telling of how much her men were enjoying their human punching bag and that they were pleased with the relief they were also able to get. However her cousin also warned her that now was the hard part of their plan was to start particularly for her.

Abby didn't need reminding that today was going to be difficult but she assured her cousin that for the last seven years she had foiled all the American agents of NCIS completely, even if the last six months had been a little trickier than usual, and had one Leroy Jethro Gibbs eating out of the palm of her hand.

Soon Gibbs would be in Mexico hunting for his agent and her cousin would be able to take advantage of that to get her revenge for the fact that Pedro Hermandez was on death row and just days away from the electric chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you all for following, favourite and reviewing the first chapter - I hope you all continue to enjoy

Earthdragon & NCIS fan - just a quick thank you for your reviews as I wasn't able to send either of you a PM

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Two**

"Well good morning my little ninja and how are we this fine pleasant Monday morning?" Antony DiNozzo enquired, whilst flashing his famous smile, as he stepped on to the elevator holding the doors open for Ziva David much to the annoyance of those already on board

"Good morning Tony, I am fine thank you for asking" Ziva answered

"So how'd you think Probie got on last week?" Tony questioned

"I do not know Tony, I was unable to contact him over the weekend, which is - unusual" Ziva replied only to see the look of concern that cross Tony's features "You were not able to talk to him either?"

"No, even went round but he didn't answer, guessed he was out, after all his car wasn't there" Tony answered the unease in his voice evident even if he was trying not to show it, just as the elevator dinged to indicate they were at their stop

"It is not like Tim to be un-contactable..." Ziva was saying as they stepped off, her comments trailing off at the sight that greeted the pair, which neither had expected to see, Gibbs was in the middle of the bullpen hugging a young, dark haired female. Gibbs glanced towards his agents for a mere second before turning his attention back to the female in question placing his hand gently under her chin, lifting it up to face him, he was about to say something when Tony realised who the young female was

"Sarah McGee - what are you doing here?" Tony questioned shocked to see the state his Probie's sister was in, it was obvious that she had been crying.

"It would appear that McGee is missing" Gibbs informed his agents as Director Vance voice came down from above the bullpen

"Not missing Agent Gibbs" Vance informed when all three agents looked at him, he just crooked his finger indicating them to follow and made his way to his office, immediately the group, including Sarah, made their way up stairs after the Director

NCIS

"Leon?" Gibbs queried as he walked in the door still holding Sarah in a light hug

"Miss McGee, please take a seat" Vance said as he indicated to the conference table, it didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs that Doctor Mallard and his assistant Palmer were already present and seated, nor did he miss that Abby was the only other person not present.

"Leon?" Gibbs tried again a little more forcefully as the five sat down

"In a moment Gibbs" Vance stated keeping his attention on Sarah "Miss McGee, when was the last time you heard from your brother?"

"Wednesday last week, he told me he had to go to Mexico escort duty or something, though he didn't tell me for who, we arranged to meet up Saturday as I'm due to fly to Europe later today to start my year of employment placement for my degree at next week. I tried calling, until his phone didn't even ring anymore - going straight to voicemail instead, even went round several times on Saturday, to no answer. Finally let myself in last night, because I was sure he'd be there, but he wasn't." Sarah informed the whole group what she had already told Gibbs

"I see thank you" Vance replied before looking around at the rest of the assembled group before he continued "Sarah I'm afraid you're not going to like this, but you need to see it" Vance informed as he pick up the video remote pointing it at the screen and press the play button. His actions had everyone turning to the screen to find out what he was talking about.

As the screen came to life it was filled with the close up image of Timothy McGee from the shoulders up, gagged and being held forcefully in place by a head lock. The only visible damage to his face was the cracked lip and a yellowing bruise below it, informing the gathered group that the damage was a few days old at least, but the pain in his expressive eyes was obvious, but there was also a sadness and something else that the group couldn't quite make out.

There was no volume playing as the symbol in the bottom left hand corner showed it was muted and it was several moments before the image zoomed out revealing the full image, Tim was naked from the waist up and his torso was covered angry looking bruises ranging in colour from a deep purple black to a sickly yellow

Sarah gasped her hand flying over her mouth as a fresh round of tears streamed down her face, Ducky was immediately on his feet and by her side

"Really Director was that completely necessary" Ducky scolded as he looked Sarah over taking in her pulse gently talking to her as she calmed down

"What's wrong with Tim's left leg?" Sarah questioned with concern, even though she was still trying to gain back the control she lost on seeing her brother's condition

"Well though I can't be certain, it looks like it may be broken Sarah" Ducky informed, as Tony looked back at the screen and visibly winced, he hadn't looked at his Probie's legs until Sarah mention them.

"What about Abby is she alright?" Gibbs questioned, Vance didn't answer instead he stood and open his office door.

"He was escorting Abby?" Sarah questioned obviously in shock, but at the same time there was also a strong hint of underlined anger at the news.

"Pam would you be so kind as to look after Miss McGee for a few minutes" It didn't take a genius to realise the Director didn't want Sarah to hear the details of the next part of the conversation, which only raised the concern for Abby's safety for all remaining members of the group.

"Pamela, my dear, please get Sarah a sweet hot tea to help with the shock" Ducky requested as he too became worried for the forensic scientist.

"Certainly Director, Doctor" Pam replied entering the room and escorting Sarah out of the Directors office, as soon as the door shut Vance turned his attention back to the group, picking up the remote again and altering the channel. The image instantly changed to the Abby's lab and she could be seen working away at some evidence that was on the table in front of her. The relief in the room was instantly followed by confusion, Vance was about to let them know what was going on however before he managed to say a word Gibbs exploded.

"What the hell's going on Leon" Gibbs demanded standing up and getting into the Directors personal space. Leon didn't back down from the challenge as he'd been expecting it.

"Let me tell you what I know Gibbs, I came in this morning to find an email from Miss Sciuto informing me that everything went well in Mexico, a few minutes later I receive another message telling us that we have seventy two hours to release a certain Pedro Hermandez or Agent McGee dies" Vance paused as he took in the shocked silence

"Boss isn't that the guy…." Tony started but allowed his voice to trail off, as he received a glare from Gibbs

"You need to fix this Leon! You ordered McGee to escort Abby whilst she was in Mexico - someone you know damned well he doesn't get on with - just because an agent has to be able to put aside personal feelings at all times. Now you're telling us that Abby's fine and McGee's…." the words falter as he indicated back to the screen, as he flopped backwards into his chair, his relationship with McGee had gotten onto a better footing since the incident with the damned dog, Butch, during the Hanson case six months ago and now the kid was possibly lost to them.

Vance understood Gibbs anger and didn't challenge him on it for a moment, because only he knew just how guilty he was feeling about the situation, after all he'd had only been Director for two months and hadn't fully appreciated the problem between Agent McGee and the forensic scientist, however he wasn't the only one to blame, so he made that known

"It would appear that Miss Sciuto went against the advice and took her class out into the desert."

"McGee would never allow her to do such a thing" Ziva re-butted

"Well according to the students, Miss Sciuto didn't give him any choice in the matter" Vance replied "After watching the video, I immediately placed a call to the Dean of the university in Mexico, let me tell you that the conversation was very enlightening

Now the Director placed a small tape player on the table and pressed play

"Director Vance, it would appear that somehow the Reynosa Drug Cartel found out about the visit of Miss Sciuto and her escort Agent McGee to Mexico, all that I can tell you about what happened is what the students have informed me.

It would appear that on Friday morning Ms Sciuto announce that the class was going to go to the crime scene, _Agent McGee attempted to enforce the advice and instruction given to them for their own safety but Miss Sciuto would have none of it. From what the students heard she informed him that she was going with or without him and that all she had to do was tell someone called Gibbs that he'd upset her and then his life would be a living hell and that she could ensure the end of his career through Gibbs. _

_From what the students also informed me it was only the brave actions of Agent McGee at the scene of the confrontation with Paloma Reynosa, when he without a second thought offered himself up to her and her guards in exchange for the release of the students and Miss Sciuto, that allowed the group to return to the university, after having his offer was accepted"_

_At midday on Friday Miss Sciuto was escorted to the airport and informed that it would be for the best if she never to return to Mexico if she was so readily willing to ignore advise given for her own protection and our police force started searching for Agent McGee, but as of yet we have had no luck in locating him. I therefore believe he is still being held in the ranch owned by Paloma Reynosa which is heavily guarded._

"Right now I personally don't see how Miss Sciuto can possibly say everything went well" Vance stated as he hit the stop button on the recorder, the stunned silence in the room spoke volumes "You know the rules, we don't negotiate with terrorists Gibbs. Pedro Hermandez is due to be executed three weeks from today"

"Oh Timothy" Ducky stated sadly quietly

"She's still trying to play favourites after the last time two times, even now we know the truth, hasn't she learnt anything?" Tony said in shocked disbelief

"Obviously not DiNozzo" Gibbs growled "Would have thought after that dog case she would have realised that I wouldn't take just her word on anything anymore, especially once I learnt what really happened with Mawher case, because of it"

"Yeah nearly losing Tim, to a dog bite, woke us all up boss" Tony sympathised

"Well clearly not all of us Tony! There has to be something we can do!" Ziva stated in frustration

"I'm open to suggestions" Vance informed, it hadn't gone unnoticed how quiet Gibbs was being

"Well, it's obvious we go to Mexico" Tony stated forcefully regaining his composure, as his need to help his Probie/Brother kicked in.

"Unfortunately, that is not an option Agent DiNozzo, at least not for your entire team" Vance replied, looking directly at Gibbs, he was about to inform them of his idea when there was a knock on the door, he watched silently as Gibbs got up and answered it without waiting for the okay to do so

"It appears we have a problem Gibbs" Fornell stated leaving out the pleasantries, but handing over coffee, as he walked in the room, followed closely by Ron Sacks, carrying a two trays of mixed hot drinks.

"Guess you might all be in here" Sacks reasoned as he put one tray on the table in front of Ducky and Palmer before handing Tony and Ziva each a cup, as Fornell took another two handing one to the Director and sipping from the other

Tony dryly threw out a comment "Mexico isn't your area"

"Not yours either, however missing federal agents – tends to falls under FBI jurisdiction, no matter what the country" came the calm reply from Sacks before he picked up the last cup

"Looks like the message was sent to all agencies in order to gain attention, our Director was already getting calls from other agencies, as we left to come here" Fornell inform the group.

"Good the more help we get, the better our chances are that we will be able to get him back alive" Vance stated still feeling guilty about sending Tim with Abby in the first place

Seeing Sarah sitting on the sofa, still clearly upset, just outside the door Gibbs he held his arms out offering her a comforting hug which Sarah McGee immediately accepted. Gibbs set out some instructions and flipped his mobile open "Tony, Ziva go get Abby, bring her up here, but not via the bull pen. I don't care how you do it but you get her in here and don't tell her anything …Franks…yeah it's me…need a favour"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Three**

He woke up, on his side, back in his cell and was momentarily thankful for the small mercy it brought, but the demand that had been made got him thinking _~Pedro Hermandez_...~, Tim recognised the name but couldn't immediately place it, ~_Pedro Hermandez...Where have I heard that name?...Oh Crap!~ _Realisation dawned _~I am sooo screwed…Damn bad choice of words~_, however it wasn't the only thing that he realised at that moment, as a hand slipped softly over left hand side his face.

Looking up he made out the female outline of Paloma Reynosa, Tim raised himself up the best he could so that he was leaning heavily on his right arm as he recalled their meeting.

_***Flashback***_

_"My name is Timothy McGee. I'm a United States federal agent. I'm worth a lot to them, Okay?" he said before handing her his badge. "Now, if you just let them go, you can keep me."_

_She looked at the badge and then tossed it back to him. "You're a brave man, Timothy McGee. Do you know who I am?"_

_"No." Tim replied honestly_

_"My name is Paloma Reynosa." she stated factually._

_"Reynosa, as in..." Tim gulped._

_"Reynosa Drug Cartel. At least that's what you would call it." Paloma replied._

_"Yeah, we're screwed," Tim whispered to Abby, but noticed that Abby and Paloma exchanged a silent acknowledgment to each other which confused him._

_Paloma obviously heard what he had said, even if she didn't notice what he saw, because she laughed whilst signalling to her men. "Yes, I would say you in particular are, Agent McGee. I'm sure however, your colleague and these students, will be grateful that I am accepting you're generous offer" Three very beefy guys had stepped forward as Paloma spoke, one of the men nudge Abby out the way as two of them took hold of Tim's arms firmly from either side whilst the third kept his gun firmly levelled, pointing directly towards Tim' chest._

"_Now Miss Sciuto you and your students may leave" Paloma informed and instructed at the same time._

_Tim watched as Abby hesitated for the briefest of moments, throwing him a quick glancing glare followed by a smirk, ~What the hell was that about and how the hell does she now Abby's name?~, before moving away and getting on the bus with the rest of the group. As the bus pulled away something heavy made contact with the back of his head sending Tim into oblivion._

_***End Flashback***_

"Where are my manners, we haven't fed you since you came to us" She cooed, as she slipped a finger under the gagged and pulled it out of his mouth, before untying it from behind.

"They won't release him" Tim rasped, it felt strange hearing his own voice out loud, it also hurt as his throat was raw with dryness.

"Still trying to play the brave little agent" Paloma laughed lightly. Taking hold of Tim's head, none to gently, tilting it slightly before placing a bottle of water against his lips and instructing him "Drink."

Tim didn't trust her but also had no real choice in the matter, as the water started to flow, if he didn't swallow the liquid, he would have chocked, so he drank the water and enjoyed the little relief to his thirst and dry throat that came from it, though the bottle was all too soon removed.

"Now you need to eat, sit up" Paloma instructed, Tim slowly and painfully manoeuvred himself so he was sitting up, which wasn't easy with his hands still tied behind his back and no help, leaning himself back against the concrete wall behind.

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned

"To get my father back" Paloma replied as if it was obvious

"No this – feeding me? You're only going to kill me anyway." Tim pressed

He thought he made out a ghost of a smile cross Paloma's features for a moment, she ran her had down his face again but this time didn't stop there as she ghosted it over his bare chest, causing Tim to flinch and shiver involuntarily especially when her hand slid into his trousers.

"What makes you so sure of that?" she asked as she removed her hand turning away and picking up a bowl from the tray on the floor, before informing Tim that she knew what the men had been up to making him cringe "After all my men need their fun."

"Yo..." Tim started but got cut off as a spoonful of food was shoved into his mouth.

"Eat!" Paloma ordered

Whatever the food was, not that it taste particularly nice, it made Tim realise how hungry he actually was so he ate, each time he swallow a mouthful another one was there to replace it, however being of a logical mind Tim counted and they'd only reach eight spoonful's when the food stopped coming and the gag was put firmly back in place.

"Can't have you getting your strength back, after all you may try to put up a fight" Paloma stated as if she read his thoughts, she gathered up the bowl and bottle before she got up and walked out the door closing it firmly behind her.

Tim sat there staring at the door; his mind filled with confusion at the conversation at had just taken place, he didn't even want to contemplate being forced to live like this for any length of time, after all it was too degrading, so instead he recalled the threats that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

_*** Flashback ***_

"_No Abby we're not taking the students out there it's too dangerous" Tim argued back as forcefully as he could._

"_Don't be such a party pooper McGee! You're such a baby and to think the Director believes you're the future of the Agency - what a joke! I'm going whether you like it or not, with or without you, oh and before you get any other ideas of not coming, just remember who's still the favourite as far as Gibbs is concerned. All I have to do is tell him that you upset me and he'll make your life a living hell" Abby stated triumphantly, she still firmly believed it in spite of everything._

"_You wouldn't" McGee countered in disbelief of what he was hearing, after all he'd just got his relationship with the Boss onto a good footing, but was scared it could just as easily slip away again._

"_You know I could always imply that it was something a little more physical, then you could kiss your job goodbye as well" Abby smirked._

_***End Flashback***_

NCIS

By the time Tony and Ziva got back to the director's office with Abby, Sarah was nowhere to be seen and neither was Ducky or Jimmy Palmer, which told both agents exactly what they needed to know and from the looks on Fornell's and Sack's faces they had been brought up to speed.

"Morning" Abby greeted everyone, happily and seemingly completely unaware of what was about to happen, looking as though she was unsure why the FBI agents were in the room, as she made her way towards Gibbs.

"Abby" Gibbs growled backing off, pointing to a chair in a silent order telling her to sit, a look of confusion spread across her features but she complied ~_so I guess they found out about McGee, well I'll just need to stick the plan and play dumb, after all they don't have a clue~_

Vance stepped forward as Gibbs moved over to the window, apparently playing with his phone.

"So Miss Sciuto tell me about Mexico." Vance ordered

"I told you everything in my report, which I email to you first thing Director" Abby replied ~_Well not everything_~

"Really are you sure about that?" Vance questioned, trying to keep calm and poker faced as not to give anything away

"Yes sir."

"So would you care to enlighten me as to where I might find Agent McGee?"

"Well if he isn't here, how would I know sir?" _~At the ranch being beaten to a pulp hopefully~_

"Are you really _that_ stupid?" Ron asked before he could stop himself, everyone knew that the pair didn't get on and that their 'relationship' was almost as frosty as Abby's and Tim's.

"I began your pardon?" Abby questioned pretending to take offence, but much to her annoyance no one jumped to her defence and Vance quickly regained her attention whilst Fornell and Gibbs sent scolding looks to Sacks, who shrugged apologetically at them, but not at Abby.

"So you didn't go out to the dessert and meet up with any one?" Vance asked.

Abby immediately decided to turn the tables on them, after all Gibbs would believe her over anyone any day, since she had worked hard to make sure she was his favourite, besides it had been the perfect way to get close to the man her cousin wanted to hurt the most - even if things were still a little pear shaped right now because the incident with Jethro the dog six months ago, which was all McGee's fault anyway.

"Well, yeah we went out there, McGee thought it would be a good idea for the students to see a real crime scene." Abby stated defensively whilst happily thinking things couldn't get any better.

"Really?" Vance questioned as he again placed the tape player on the table and hit play, cutting it off before the recording play the part where it informed that McGee hadn't yet been located.

Abby listened to what was being said, with growing horror as it dawned on her, that it was in fact the students that had informed on her, whilst also realising that not only had she been caught lying, but everyone in the room knew it.

"Would you care to try again Abby?" Gibbs asked from right behind her making her jump, when Vance hit the stop button on the recorder, unable to keep the anger from his voice

"Gibbs...I" Abby started only to be cut off as Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table right next to her

"Don't even think about lying again." shocked by the fury in his tone, tears started to well up in Abby's eyes but she blinked them away fast, knowing no sympathy would be coming her way, at least not at this moment.

"Fine, I took us out there! But nothing happened." Abby admitted feeling extremely annoyed at the way she was being spoken to by Gibbs of all people _~Well nothing that wasn't planned anyways~_

"Unbelievable!" Gibbs shouted as he turned and walked back across the room, before temptation got the better of him

"Hate to tell you this Abby - but we know you're lying" Tony stated coldly

Deciding to let them think that she thought Tim wouldn't have been held hostage long as she continued to fake stupidity over what happened "Oh let me guess, poor little Timmy couldn't handle a getting a little roughed up and he's sulking down in the bullpen, making you all feeling sorry for him, whilst Ducky and Palmer make fuss over his minor bruises" Abby's voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Do you really believe that Abby?" Ziva questioned with distain

"So you're admitting Agent McGee risked his life to save you and the students" Fornell

"Oh come on, that's a little over the top even for you Fornell, 'risked his life' - that woman was all talk, just making a show, because of the students. Nothing bad would have happen to him, it's not like it wouldn't have taken them long to recognise that he's not a real agent, they probably only kept him a couple of hours to shake him up a bit. He was probably on the next flight home after mine" Abby retorted continuing her ignorance

"Not a real..." Tony lost his words in his anger at Abby stupid comment, Ziva place a restraining hand on this arm, even whilst fiddling aggressively with a knife in her other one, whilst Vance hit the remote for the television making the still image of Tim McGee bruised and battered filled the screen.

"Yeah good one guys, hate to tell you this, but it's not April fool's day" Abby scoffed pretending not believing the image was real, whilst being secretly pleased that McGee was finally getting what she thought he deserved. Gibbs was back behind her and he lean down so his mouth was next to her ear, but he spoke loud enough to ensure everyone heard him.

"You better hope that we get him back in one piece Abby or I'm going to make your life a living hell" Gibbs threaten, Abby visibly flinched as her own threat to McGee was directed towards her.

"It's not a joke?" Continuing her pretence she ensure to lower her voice, making the words almost a whisper, as if shocked.

"We have just over seventy hours to find him, or he's dead Abby" Ziva informed her harshly

"But you're going to get him back? Right Gibbs" Abby questioned, faking concern

"Of course we are" Gibbs informed forcefully without enlightening the forensic scientist that he wouldn't be going and Vance jumped in to stop Abby from responding throwing another spanner in the works that she hadn't expected to happen.

"Miss Sciuto, unlike my predecessor I am not willing to overlook your behaviour and stupidity. I have noticed you never did pay the five hundred dollars to accounts that is needed to pay Agent McGee back for the jacket of his that you ruined, like you were asked to. So as of now, you are here by relieved of duty, without pay until further notice and we will be docking the five hundred dollars money from this month's wages; Agent McGee has waited long enough!"

"But you can't do that! I haven't done anything wrong!" Abby splattered, realising she was fast losing control of the situation, but at least she knew that Gibbs was going to Mexico to try and get McGee back which is what Paloma wanted so the plan was still working.

"I most certainly can, Agent Smithe will escort you out and no, you may not go back to the lab" Vance informed before he opened the door to the office revealing Agent Smithe standing there waiting "There will be an official investigation after which, if I have my way you'll be lucky to get a job cleaning toilets"

"Guys...I..." Abby falter

"Forget it Abby we're not interested" Gibbs informed her as his phone rang, Gibbs deliberately turned his back on her and answered the call as Smithe forcefully usher her from the Directors office.

NCIS

Tim didn't know how long he'd starred at the door after Paloma's visit, but he must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew he was lying on his side, drenched in water. Shaking his head, trying to clear the fog, he heard laughter all around him, seconds before the first kick landed heavily in his groin.

The contact made him gag as the food he'd had eaten threaten a return journey, that never actually happened, as numerous kicks landed on his abdomen, the dull aches that had been there from the previous beatings where instantly replaced with severe pain, before rough hands were suddenly pulling him off the ground.

"Time to move pretty boy" a man's voice informed him

"Yeah the boss lady wants have some fun before we get to play again" giggled another

~Fun, what does he mean by fun?~ thought Tim in complete confusion as he was dragged from the room.

NCIS

Secretary Jarvis wasn't having a good day and it wasn't even 9am. He'd been on his way to the Pentagon, when he received the call from Vance informing him of the situation and he immediate told his drive to re-direct them to Navy Yard

Arriving in time to see a tattooed woman, visibly upset, being escorted out of the of the building, had him faltering in his footsteps for a moment to watch, before he got his head back in the game and went inside

"Mr Secretary, their waiting for you up in MTAC, sir" the security guard informed, as they went through the standard entrance procedure

"Thank you" Jarvis replied in acknowledgement

NCIS

"Gear up and you fly as soon as you get to the airport" Hetty ordered after she had re-laid the news to her top team, they all knew Agent McGee and had worked with him several times, so they were only too eager to help, after hearing the news and Director Vance's plan to send them along with DiNozzo and Ziva from his own team to try and get him back.

They moved out of her office, knowing that Hetty was about to partake in a conference call, that they didn't need to be there for. So as they gathered their things the discussion started.

"Shame Gibbs can't come, snipers are always useful for this sort of thing" Sam remarked

"Yeah but he's too close, there's no way Vance would risk it" Callen replied

"Close?" Kensi questioned "He and McGee?"

"God no!" Callen exclaimed in disgust before explaining "Paloma father Pedro Hermandez killed Gibbs wife and daughter Kelly because they witness something they shouldn't – he's on death row, and the only reason his sentence hasn't been downgraded is because of Gibbs. Come to think about it I think the date's been set and it's soon too."

"You think this is why this has happened now, some sort of twisted revenge?" Sam probed, they all knew Callen and Gibbs were good friends.

"It's really the only explanation, but how Paloma know McGee and Abby were there in the first place is something we need to figure out" Callen responded as they made their way out the building to the car.

"Let's ask Eric to start digging" Deeks suggested, pulling out his phone, they all knew that was something that the DC team relied on Tim to do under normal circumstances.

"Yeah, that way we'll hopefully know more by the time we get there. Having Franks there already going to be a plus too. Tim's too good of an agent; let's not loss him" Callen encouraged.

NCIS

After leaving the Navy Yard Abby's mask fell, it was time to inform her uncle that their two part plan was working nicely and that soon not only would she have her revenge on McGee thanks to her cousin, but her cousin Paloma would be able to get her hands on Gibbs. And in doing so finish the job her father had started so many years ago, when he killed Gibbs wife and child. As Gibbs was the only reason her uncle Pedro Hermandez was still on death row.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Four**

"Leon" Jarvis greeted as he entered the room, noticing a young girl he didn't recognise, sitting in the front row with Doctor Mallard and his assistant either side of her, directly behind where Leon Vance and Agent Gibbs stood were waiting for him. Tony and Ziva were off to one side.

"Mr Secretary, we're just waiting for the Admiral"

Jarvis nodded as he took in the screen it was split into four images, top right was a stilled image of Agent McGee, a young man that Jarvis knew well and was extremely dedicated to his job even if he did still lack confidence. Jarvis winced at seeing how badly injured the young man appeared to be. Top left was an office with no-one currently in attendance, but easily recognised to the man, having been seen many times, as Admiral McGee's. The bottom right was grainy imagine of a rough looking man that Jarvis didn't recognise at all and the bottom left image was a surprise – Hetty from LA

"I've taken the liberty whilst we waited to speak to our LA team, Hetty was already aware of the situation, and agent Callen's team are preparing to leave now, Fornell, Sacks, Ziva and DiNozzo will join them later." Vance informed before point to the grainy image of the rough older looking man and explaining his presence on the conference call "Mike Franks is a former agent, that currently lives in Mexico, well just on the edge of it anyway" just as Vance finished there was movement in the top right hand screen.

"I don't like having my meetings..." Admiral McGee started heatedly, until he realised who he was actually talking to "Mr Secretary – Good Morning Sir"

"Morning it might be Admiral, but good it certainly is not" Jarvis informed not liking the tone the Admiral had taken before he had realised his presence

"Sir?" Admiral McGee questioned, but it was Vance that took up the conversation

"Admiral, we have some bad new regarding your son Agent McGee" Vance informed

"I don't have a son" Admiral McGee responded dryly with a hint of anger

Raising from the seat where she couldn't have been seen before, by the Admiral, Sarah spoke as she approached, both Gibbs and Leon immediately making way for her

"For your information everyone in this room, and on this conference call, knows that's not true, even if that is what you take great pleasure in telling everyone else" Sarah stated as Vance gave a slight nod to one of the tech's in the room who hit a couple of buttons

"Really Sarah I don't have time..." Admiral McGee started to admonish his daughter

"He's being held hostage Admiral!" Sarah shouted cutting her father off in a tone of absolute disgust, the formality in the address and the tone didn't go unmissed by anyone. Everyone could tell when the image on the Admirals screen changed and watched as the Admirals face lost its colour as he took in the image of Tim's beaten form that appeared on the screen in front of him

"You were saying Admiral?" Gibbs queried

"My god what happened?" Admiral McGee stuttered

"Your 'non-existent son' saved a group of students and their teacher from the Reynosa Drug Cartel in Mexico, and is now being held as ransom" Gibbs informed

"Mexico?! What the hell was my useless paper pushing son doing in Mexico!"

NCIS

Shaking his head as he walked out of MTAC Gibbs couldn't believe the discussion that had just taken place. After they'd informed the Admiral what had happened in Mexico. Gibbs had questions of his own and Leon had allowed Gibbs to ask them, before he went on to informed the Admiral and the Secretary of the plan to rescue McGee.

_***Flashback***_

_Sarah had started to respond to the Admiral's outburst, angered at what her father had just said about her brothers was clearly written all over her face, but Vance stopped her, giving Gibbs the opening he needed._

"_Admiral when was the last time you spoke with your, and I quote 'useless paper pushing son'?" Gibbs questioned his tone giving away that he wasn't impressed by the Admirals attitude_

"_Well, not that it's any of your business but, we haven't had a proper conversation since he was about fourteen and the last actual conversation was probably when he turned twenty one" The still flustered Admiral replied_

"_Fourteen! Twenty one! He turns twenty eight next week!" Gibbs voice was filled with disgusted_

"_Our family issues are none of your concern agent…." _

"_Gibbs and I just happen to be Tim's boss" Gibbs informed_

"_Yes well the problem isn't completely a one sided thing, Agent Gibbs"_

"_You're the only one that has a problem, as far as the rest of the families concerned" Sarah informed venomously_

"_Sarah Abigail Jane!" The Admiral admonished as he raised his voice_

"_No just Sarah Jane, I dropped the Abigail part about six months ago, which you would have known if you ever bothered to pick up the phone" Sarah reply was cold, and everyone's attention was drawn to her in surprise._

"_Now you listen to me young lady….." It was obvious the admiral was getting angry_

"_Yeah been there, done that - Start putting your family first for a change Admiral! - It might earn you some of that respect you seem to __think__ you deserve" Sarah shouted back before storming from the room, quickly followed by Ziva and Tony after a signal from Gibbs, the lecture from the child to the adult leaving mixed surprised expressions on, not just, the people present in the room._

"_Children!" the Admiral flustered_

"_Yeah they're great, aren't they" Gibbs smirked_

"_Let's get on to more pressing matters shall we?" Leon said as he entered the fray. _

_***Flashback***_

Arriving back in the bullpen Gibbs found Sarah with Tony and Ziva, leaning on Ziva's desk but not talking

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Gibbs asked

"Not really" Sarah replied only to receive a raised eyebrow and glare in return

"Fine! I wasn't even eight when Tim moved out, after having yet another argument with the Admiral, about the fact that he wasn't going to join the Navy, at the end of which the Admiral informed him that if he wouldn't go into the navy then he could no longer call himself his son or live under the same roof - effectively disowning Tim. Tim stayed the summer at Penny's before going off to John Hopkins"

"And you have a problem with your father because of this?" Gibbs questioned

"Well yeah, let see where to start; could it be that there's fact that I hardly ever got to see my own brother because of it. Or that the Admiral always put his career and the Navy first - even over his family. Maybe it's that Admiral holds Tim responsible Mum meeting her new partner because he went to John Hopkins – not like they weren't already divorced by then anyway"

"It doesn't seem to matter that mum died before Tim moved on to MIT, which he also thinks Tim is accountable for, goodness know why it's not like Tim gave her cancer. Or maybe because he's stilling holding the Navy crap over Tim's head at every opportunity, hell; he still sends Tim application forms on a regular basis with a note telling him that he still has time to be a proper man and do a real job"

Gibbs felt like he'd be sucker punch, he had had no idea that Tim's mother was no longer around or how bad things where between his agent and his father, but whilst he stayed quiet absorbing this new information Ziva and Tony did not.

"Wow and I thought my father was cold" Ziva stated

"There has to be more to it than that Sarah" Tony reason

"You're not a military brat Tony I wouldn't expect you to understand" Sarah sighed

"Try us" Ziva requested though she could see from the look on Gibbs face that he also wanted to know what Sarah meant

"Fine! Just because there's always been a McGee in the Navy the Admiral believes that Tim should honour that memory, doesn't matter that he gets see sick the moment he steps on a damn boat! Everything Tim's done – you know the multiple degrees, which he was top of his class for all three by the way and FLETC, and even getting a job here, linking himself to the Navy, means absolutely nothing to the Admiral"

"Three degree's?" Ziva questioned at the same time as Tony spoke "What's with calling him by his rank?"

"Forgot you guys don't know about the first one" Sarah replied absent-mindedly whilst Sacks entered the conversation answering Tony's question at the same time, cutting off any further discussion about the third degree

"It's a respect thing" Sacks informed as he entered the bullpen with Fornell

"And how would you know?" Tony shot back

"Because I am military brat" Sacks replied without missing a beat, throwing Sarah a knowing smile, which Sarah returned, relieved that she no longer had to explain anything.

"Okay so explain it to us, non-military brats, then" Tony playfully demanded

"Well it seem that when certain military personnel reach a particular rank they command a lot of respect, and a lot of them demand the same type/level of respect that they get at work, at home"

"Wow that's just wrong on so many levels; you weren't like that where you; boss?" Tony asked

"Nope, didn't believe in it" Gibbs replied before turning his attention back to Sarah "So you dropped your middle name?"

"Yeah, I wonder why" Sarah responded sarcastically

"Changing the subject, do you think this plans going to work?" Fornell enquired as he stepped in to put a stop to discussion of the middle name which would have only ended badly, luckily the distraction worked

"At the moment Tobias it's the only plan we've got, so yeah I have to believe it's going to work – can't lose him not now, not like this" Gibbs answered before giving the remaining members of his team the order they were waiting for "Tony, Ziva gear up and head out, don't forget to look out for Ducky. Remember that Mike knows what he's talking about even if he is retired, Tobias and Callen have joint leadership on this"

"Yes boss"

"Yes Gibbs"

"Agent Harrison" Gibbs called across the bullpen, a young female agent with short blonde hair looked up, before standing and making her way over.

"Sarah this is Agent Leanna Harrison, she's going to take you back to your dorm and stay with you whilst this is going on, okay" Gibbs informed.

"What about my flight?" Sarah questioned reminding them she was supposed to be leaving the country

"We'll get it re-arranged for you Sarah, don't worry" Gibbs promised

Agent Harrison smiled at Sarah and indicated towards the elevator whilst giving a nod to Gibbs, Sarah said nothing, understanding the Tim's team had things to do before they could get going, so she gave them a tentative smile before moving away.

NCIS

Tim had struggled the little he could as they changed how he was tied up, when they got him to the new room. He was now facing a concrete wall, his arms and hands were above his head; manacled to the wall at the wrist, which was extremely uncomfortable as they were starting to ache. They kicked and punched him some more during that struggle before easily getting the upper hand and chaining him up, but at least this time they didn't do anything else, leaving him alone for what felt like for ever.

"So how are you liking your new room?" Paloma enquired feigning concern, as she entered the room sometime later, Tim just starred at her side ways on, in disbelief, after all the gag was still in place so he knew she didn't actually expect an answer, he began to wonder if he really wanted to know what the men had meant by the word play when he saw what Paloma was holding

"Yes well that to be expected, but you've been holding out on us Timothy McGee" Paloma continued very much like Tim had actually replied, moving up behind him and seductively stroking his back, running her fingers over the nasty, but thankfully now fading, scar on his neck, before removing the gag

"About what exactly?" Tim questioned confused, after forcing himself to swallow trying to elevate the dryness in his throat.

"You're not just a NCIS agent; you're the son of an Admiral, which means we have a second source of leverage"

"Yeah good luck with that one" Tim replied sarcastically.

"It also means you should know things; things that will come in useful to us" Paloma informed as she flicked out her wrist, aloud cracking noise of a whip assault Tim's ears, as it hit the wall just inches away.

"I don't know anything that could help you" Tim answered honestly

"Time to hear how you scream Timothy, after all you done such a wonderful job of keeping quiet whilst my boys had their fun and it will help loosen up your tongue" Paloma teased.

Tim knew what was coming and he didn't have to wait long until the next crack sounded and pain ripped through his back, but he successfully bit back the gasp of pain that threaten to escape much to the annoyance of Paloma.

NCIS

"Yeah Gibbs" came the answer almost as soon as the phone rang on the other end, as he was sitting at his desk alone in their teams section of the bullpen

"The LA team has landed; and are taking a few hours to observe, whilst we wait for the others so we can discuss the next move" Franks informed

"Sounds good; just keep me informed will ya" Gibbs annoyance of having to sit this one out was obvious

"Will do Probie" Franks responded before ending the call, they had all agreed that any calls would be short and to the point so as not to waste time

"You should go home Gibbs" Vance stated as he finished walking down the stairs and into the bullpen, making Gibbs look up

"Yeah, do you think McGee would do that if the shoe where on the other foot?" Gibbs asked dryly already knowing full well his agent wouldn't do any such thing

"You're not going to be any good to him if your dead on your feet when we get him back, Gibbs" Vance reasoned

"He's right" Palmer said as he came up to the pair, feeling a little bit confident

"Yeah?" Gibbs glared at him challengingly as he stood moving round to the front of his desk

"Doctor Mallard said you'd try and stay; and you'd get stubborn about it, so he gave me a message to give to you as he's on his way to Mexico" Palmer informed

"And exactly what might that be, Palmer" Gibbs enquired as he got into Palmer's personal space, Jimmy gulped suddenly nervous but relayed the message anyway

"Get over it already and be ready to help Tim when he's back" Jimmy said quoting Doctor Mallard word for word before adding his own thoughts "Accept he actually said Timothy, but he's right, when the rest of them get back, it's going to be our turn to help Tim, so we need to make sure we're ready"

"Got any ideas Palmer?" Vance questioned impressed by the way in which the young man was finally stepping up to the plate; against Gibbs at the same time.

"Well, it will depend on his injuries, and how bad they are, of course; but we all know how much he hate's hospitals and there's no way he can get up and down all those stairs to his flat with a leg in a cast, if his leg is broken like we believe" Jimmy started hesitantly

"So" Gibbs prodded, playing, raising of the eyebrow, already believing he knew where this was going and having already made that decision, but he wasn't about to tell the young man in front of him that just yet

"Well….he's….err, that is…." Palmer lost his confidence having seen the raised of the eyebrow from Gibbs

"Relax Palmer, already thought about that, tomorrow you and I will get everything sorted" Gibbs informed

"Oh good, right – wait really?" Palmer replied taken by surprise

"Yeah well can't move furniture by myself now can I? We'll meet here at zero eight hundred, that way we can get an update, before we get started" Gibbs explain and ordered at the same time.

"Leaving me in the lurch again Gibbs" Vance admonished with slight jokiness to his voice that was followed by a knowing smile "Guess without the rest of the team away, there's not much point you two being here anyways, go on get out of here, the pair of you" before adding an afterthought "Oh and we need to arrange for someone to collect McGee's car from the airport"

NCIS

Abby was pacing her apartment, not used to having nothing to do, or being out of the loop where team Gibbs is concerned. She had made the trip to see her uncle in prison, pretending as usual that she was deaf, so that no one questioned the use of sign language going on between the pair. Being able to sign, in there helped because they knew no one else knew what they were really discussing

Only finding out that Gibbs hadn't gone to Mexico with the others, once when she drove past his place on the way back from the prison meant that the plan wasn't coming together quite liked the girls had planned, so having informed her cousin, she decided to go visiting instead, needing to ensure that no one at NCIS was any the wiser over her connections.

She would play the innocent party as it was important that none of them suspected anything out of the ordinary. Hopefully if Gibbs had had enough time to calm down by now so she might be able to get him to listen and if she could manage that she was sure she could talk him into getting Vance to drop the stupid suspension thus giving her back some control whilst ensuring her secret was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Five**

Arriving at Frank's late evening the DC group where greeted by Mike Franks and the LA team who were just returning from their scouting trip. After quick showers to freshen up, the group got down to business; the relevant coffees and teas to hand and dinner in the oven cooking, they sat round the table in the cosy kitchen come diner.

"So what you find?" Tobias asked

"Well the place is well patrolled, and each patrol is in pairs." Deeks replied.

"Yeah but that's not going to stop us." Tony's determination showed through.

"Easy Tony, everyone here wants McGee back in one piece, but we can't go off half cocked." Callen warned.

"Let's hear what they found out DiNozzo." Tobias stated firmly, only receiving a nod from the man in question as an answer.

"Patrols are twenty minutes apart during day light hours but decreased to ten minutes when darkness fell." Sam informed.

"So night time raid would need more planning." Ziva surmised.

"Yeah, but we need to get in there first and get the layout down." Callen informed.

"Okay this is more your area than ours so how'd you plan on doing that?" Tony queried.

"By going in." Callen replied.

"Pardon?" Sacks queried stunned.

"Kensi and I go in under the pretence of wanting to do business." Callen clarify.

"Yeah, I get to play his bit on the side." Kensi informs suggestively "pretend to need the little girl's room, whilst Cullen talks boring business details with Paloma, therefor getting a better scope of the internal layout."

"Sneaky; I like it" Ziva stated "but shouldn't it be me that goes in with Cullen."

"No, can't risk you being recognised." Callen informed.

"What'd you mean?" Tony quizzed.

"You can't tell us you guys haven't realised that it was odd that Paloma seemed to know about the visit." Sam stated

"Haven't had much time to think about it really, but yeah it's odd." Tony agreed.

"Well we have, and Eric's looking into it back in LA. We believe she knows your team, you know because of the link with Gibbs, though that's just a guess; so it's possible that if they do, they could recognise either of you so it's too much of a risk taking Ziva in, besides Tim might accidently give the game away if he see you." Callen said.

"Tim's too professional for that." Ziva spat.

"I'm not saying he would do it on purpose Ziva, just looking at the image we saw of him, he looked pretty out of it." Callen pacified.

"He has a point Ziva my dear, Tim injuries could well be a lot worse by now for all we know." Ducky agreed entering into the conversation.

"Could be worse… kind of under playing it there don't ya think?" Mike countered

"Okay guys let's get a game plan going and get some rest tomorrow's going to be a long day." Tobias ordered out and informed at the same time, getting the group back on track "Foods ready."

"Good idea" Callen agreed with Tobias "Let's eat whilst we plan this out."

NCIS

Tim shifted slightly trying to get a more comfortable position, but it didn't make any difference; he groaned as the pain sparked back to life in his abdomen. His back felt like it was on fire and he was more than certain a few of his ribs were cracked if not broken on the left hand side of his body. So he laid his right side, arms again tied firmly behind his back and his ankle once again shackled. As bad as the situation was he could help but laugh, albeit silently, to himself ~ _Honesty the state I'm in do they still believe that I'm going to manage to get away?_ ~

His thoughts sobered quickly enough, as he winced when another pain shoot through his chest making him realise he'd accidently breathed too hard. Bringing his breathing back under control, his thoughts turned to his family and those that he considered family, his team and sister; and how they'd be cope with the news of his passing, after all he knew his father wouldn't care one jot about him.

Tim thought back over what happen earlier with Paloma, she had thrashed him with the whip until he'd passed out with the pain. He had to admit of being a little proud of himself, not only that he had just kept on telling her he didn't know anything, just like he told her at the start, but he had refused point blankly to scream for her as she wanted. But then again he hadn't been lying as he wasn't privy to the comings and goings Navy vessels or the patrols ships that routinely went up and down the coasts of America in the effort to stop smuggling and other such activities, trouble was she didn't believe him.

The whole time he was aware of the video camera, but he hadn't really taken in anything that had been said after the thrashing had stopped, the pain in his back dominating his every conscious thought and feeling. After Paloma was either satisfied or fed up, he wasn't sure which, he'd been dragged back to his original cell and again used, and not just as a punching bag by her men.

Dragging himself back to the here and now, he mustered all his strength, he was a member of team Gibbs and in spite of everything they didn't give in or give up and he was sure something was properly already in the works, he just had to hold on to that and pray that not only they'd get to him in time, but he'd still be there when they did, after all there was that saying right, something about never leaving a man behind?

NCIS

Gibbs was in his basement, sanding his latest project and sipping on glass of bourbon that he'd been nursing for the last couple of hours, his thoughts were a mixture of the past and present. Hearing his door brought him out of his reverie, knowing most of his team were in Mexico and that Vance and Palmer wouldn't be visiting him right now, he quickly picked up his side arm and made his way silently as possible up the wooden staircase. In the mood Gibbs was in, whoever it was visiting wasn't welcome.

Gibbs had just got to the top of the stairs when he came face to face with Abby.

"What the hell! Abby!" Gibbs shouted, as he lowered his gun, stunned by his reaction and by have a gun aimed directly at her, Abby took a step backwards.

"What do you want Abby?" Gibbs growled.

"I wanted to talk" Abby informed suddenly nervous ~Need to get you back on my side~.

"Yeah? Well I'm not interested in your sorry excuses or anything else you might want to say." Gibbs informed.

"Gibbs." Abby whined, as she realised this wasn't going her way and she still needed to act innocent.

"No Abby! You don't get to play victim, not this time!"

"But it wasn't my fault." Abby shouted stomping her foot playing along ~Well not much~.

"Really so who's fault was it? And if you say McGee's so help me…."

"You know what forget it! I don't know why I bothered…." Abby responded, as she realised Gibbs anger hadn't diminished as she had expected.

"Because you want everyone to feel sorry for you, not matter what. But let me tell you something for nothing Abby; no one feels sorry for you right now."

"I know I just…."

"Just what, screwed up - again? Yeah I think everyone's aware of that, especially Tim!" Gibbs informed "You should have called the moment you got back to the safety of the university Abby, there is no way you could have known that they'd release him after a couple of hours"

"I know I just thought…"

"No you didn't think that's the problem!" Gibbs spat out "If you had called we could have got things in motion a lot quicker, hell Tim might have already been back by now, instead we've got just over forty eight hours to get him out of there"

"But they'll do the exchange….won't they?" Abby pretending to try and reason with the man

"Really? For someone supposedly, so intelligent you can be really dumb sometimes"

"Gibbs!" Abby rebutted shocked

"You know what get out" Gibbs ordered

"But…"

"GET OUT NOW!"

Abby turned on her heals and fled as Gibbs lent his back to the wall and sunk to the floor

NCIS

Admiral McGee sat at his desk, replaying over this morning's events, he'd managed to keep busy all day, meeting after meeting, so hadn't really given the situation anymore thought, after all he hadn't really consider his son as a son in a long time.

His email binged, sighing and believing it was a work related matter he opened it, only to be confronted with a video message of his son be repeatedly whipped; his back already painfully red and bleeding. Horror struck he watch as time and time again his son point blankly refused to answer the onslaught of questions thrown at him by a woman, with a heavy accent, just out view, not that the boy would have had the answers anyway.

As he watched the Admiral took in more of his son's condition, he couldn't see his face very much, but he did notice the dark stain between his son's legs and that had the Admiral losing his dinner in the waste paper basket next to his desk

Somehow he managed to watch the video twice more before he reached his hand out shakily and grabbed the phone dialling one of the two numbers he'd been given during the earlier conference call

NCIS

Gibbs had sat leaning against the wall for an unknown amount of time and was just contemplating getting up because his backside was beginning to hurt when his phone rang, glancing at the time and see it was ten at night, he sighed before answering

"Gibbs" he was tired and drained; and his voice showed it

"Agent Gibbs this is Admiral McGee"

"What can I do for you Admiral" Gibbs questioned a little frosty, the Admiral certainly hadn't made a good impression on him earlier and had left Gibbs feeling he'd let Tim down, in more ways than one, as he had always believed their relationship was better than it apparently had been.

"I need to inform you that I've received an email regarding Timothy"

"When?" Gibbs was immediately alert and scrambling to his feet

"Just over thirty minutes ago"

"I'm on my way" Gibbs informed shutting his phone and grabbing his coat, before heading out the door

NCIS

Morning dawned brightly in Mexico and both the LA and DC NCIS agents were up and moving before Franks and the older members of the group.

"Hope you're not planning on going for your normal morning run Ziva" Callen stated as he pour himself a coffee

"As much as I'd like to, I wasn't planning on it, why you got an alternative in mind?" Ziva challenged with a smirk

"Well we don't get to spare that often and Franks has a spacious back yard, I thought it be good if we all warmed up by going a few rounds"

"Yeah I who do I get to go up against?" Tony questioned playfully, as he grabbed a slice of toast that Deeks had finished buttering, off the board

"Hey!" Deeks protest playfully whilst at the same time Sam answered Tony's question smiling

"That would be me"

"Great can't wait" Tony replied sarcastically

"Oh come on Tony, it will be fun. Tim said he enjoyed it the last time he went to LA" Ziva challenged

"Yeah but he properly got to spare with Kensi" Tony replied half joking

"Actually he spared with all of us, at the same time, he's been getting ready to do his final test" Kensi informed him, walking into the room towelling her hair off

"Really – wow – he kept that quiet" Tony replied

"Only from you Tony" Ziva informed

"Wait is that how he's toned up and lost weight?" Tony questioned pulling together the information as it fell into place

"Yep, he's been spending at least one weekend a month, in LA with us, for the last year – though he had to take a break after that dog situation" Callen informed

"Yeah that was bad" Deeks piped up from where he'd was now watching another batch of bread that was under the grill.

"If you thought it was bad on hearing about what happened, you should have been there" Tony stated sadly remembering the event, still not believing how Tim had managed to survive "He stopped breathing and there was so much blood"

"He was in hospital for almost two weeks" Ziva informed with a smile "Drove us mad, trying to get out of there, before he was actually allowed"

"Yeah, why does he hate hospital so much?" Sacks questioned as he walked in the room acknowledging everyone with a small wave

"Not sure, but I think Ducky knows…talk of the….." Tony stopped and grinned at the ME

"Timothy hates hospitals because he watched his mother die in one, thanks to a mistake in diagnosis" Ducky educated the group, the mood in the room completely changed from playful to sombre, in an instant, upon the information relayed.

NCIS

"Morning Palmer" Gibbs greeted as Jimmy quietly entered Vance's office, part of the conference call was underway with Hetty already on the line

"Morning Gibbs, Director" Palmer acknowledge taking a seat

"Palmer" Vance acknowledge "Okay well Tobias should call in a moment so do we know anymore?"

"Eric's been digging and it would appear that Paloma has people strategically placed, so information about what the Mexican government is doing and Police movements are well known to her, how they do not know this is anyone's guess" Hetty informed

"That's not good" Vance stated

"No and it's more than likely that's how she knew of the visit by Ms Sciuto and Agent McGee, though we can't be certain of that, as the request was made officially through government channels on behalf of the university, but as our group hasn't officially been requested by either of those organisations, they're presence - though it may be expected - isn't in fact known about" Hetty reasoned, just as the phone buzzed indicating Tobias was ready to join the conference call

"Morning all" Tobias greeted

"Morning Agent Fornell, are you finished Hetty?" Vance replied and queried

"Eric's just starting to look at Miss Sciuto as requested so I will update as and when we find anything" Hetty informed

"Thanks Hetty. Tobias, what do you have" Vance requested

"Director, we've formulated a plan and will start the first part once the kids finish sparing" Tobias informed

"Tobias is Ducky there?" Gibbs enquired

"We're all here Jethro" Ducky responded, informing the small group that they were on speakerphone to the others

"Duck, Tim's injuries are worse"

"Oh, how so?" Ducky questioned, Gibbs noticed Jimmy looking at him with puzzled interest

"It would appear that Paloma thought Tim would know about Navy activity and patrols, because of his father's position" Vance informed

"Boss?" Tony queried

"She used a bullwhip on his back, sent the video to the Admiral, it doesn't make for good watching" Gibbs informed, the small group in the director's office all heard the audible hissed intakes of breaths over the line.

"How bad Jethro?" Ducky enquired

"His back was red raw and bleeding right from the start of the video, and it went on for over ten minutes" Gibbs had told Vance, but chose not to inform the others about the obvious rape that had taken place, they'd find out soon enough and they didn't need the distraction

"Oh my" Ducky responded

"We'll get him back Gibbs" Callen informed with conviction

"Counting on it" Gibbs replied just before the line disconnected

NCIS

Callen and Kensi where just about ready to leave and the remaining members were preparing for the evening and any other possible activities; when there was a knock on the door, Franks opened the door and the visitor was met with nine people aiming guns directly at them

"Yeah - I like you guys too" came the dry sarcastic English accented response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Six**

"Kort, what the _hell_ are you doing here" Tony demanded as he lowered his weapon.

"Thought you guys might like a hand" Kort smirked shrugging his shoulders.

"We're good thanks" Ziva and Tobias rebutted in unison, before smiling at each.

"Of course you are. I'm guessing you're planning to, somehow get in and have a look around" Kort said not backing down looking over Callen and Kensi's attire.

"So" Callen challenged having noticed the change in the DC group's posture, it seemed to him that there was some sort of trust issue.

"I can get you in, no questions asked or I can give you the lay out plans" Kort informed holding up some folder papers.

"How?" Tony demanded

"Let's just say we have contacts, at the CIA, unlike NCIS" Kort smirked, causing three of the group to talk at the same time

"And let's just say I don't believe you" Sacks stated as he got into Kort's personal space

"Your agency's been working with the cartel?" Fornell queried

"Is that even up-to-date?" Tony queried pointing towards the papers

"Fine, have it your way, but Paloma tends to be a shot first ask questions later kind of person, especially with intruders - if you know what I mean" Kort responded not backing down "Besides today's Tuesday so Paloma and most of her goons will be away from the place, for most of the day, dealing with 'business' leaving behind just a skeleton crew of about eight instead of the usual sixty"

"And to answer your question Fornell, no we aren't working with Paloma, we are just extremely aware of her since her father tried unsuccessfully to get a foot hold into the US, which ended in the deaths of Agents Gibbs Family"

"Let's hear him" Callen suggested "If we can verify this information and these plans are any good, we might be able to bring our plans forward. Safer it is for us the safer it will be for McGee"

NCIS

Gibbs and Jimmy left headquarters with promises from all sides that they would be kept informed. Jimmy was driving as Gibbs had gotten the spare keys to Tim's Porsche from his safe in his apartment prior to going in to headquarters for the morning's meeting.

"Thanks Jimmy" Gibbs said getting out the car once they had located the Porsche within the airports long term parking area "I'll meet you back at mine"

"Okay" Palmer replied as Gibbs shut the door

Palmer watched as Gibbs got into Tim's car, feeling ever so slightly jealous, listening as Gibb turned the engine over, before shaking his head pulling himself from his day dream and driving away heading for Gibbs House. Jimmy was to stop of at the large pharmacy on the way and pick up any medical supplies he thought might help once they got Tim back, whilst Gibbs was going to arrange furniture, though Jimmy wasn't sure from where.

NCIS

Jimmy spent the rest of the morning helping Gibbs move the furniture, in between the older man making a lot of phone calls, Jimmy didn't know what all the calls were about and thought it best he didn't so he concentrated on helping move the study furniture, that had been Shannon's, into the dining room, though he was feeling more tired than he was willing to admit to Gibbs, Jimmy sat on one of the kitchen stalls, drinking a fresh coffee, just as Gibbs phone rang

"Gibbs"

"Operation citation starting now Probie" Inform Franks in his usual gruff voice

"Thanks Franks" Gibbs replies and shut the phone

"Well?" Jimmy asks nervously

"They're on their way in" Gibbs informs offering

"I thought they weren't going in until nightfall?" Palmer queried clearly worried

"Plans change Palmer and they're the ones on the ground, with the most up-to-date information, so let's just trust them okay?"

"Okay"

NCIS

Tim woke to the sound of his cell door opening and inwardly groaned, wondering how much more of this was he really expected to take. It took him a few moments to realise that the approaching footsteps weren't like the heavy ones he was use to by now.

A hand suddenly, but gently rested on his arm, near to his shoulder, causing him to flinch and move his position, the best he was able to, so he could look up

"McGee…Tim" Tony said softly so not to startle his friend too much, Tim didn't responded not only because of the gag but because he was shocked to see Tony

"Tim, we're getting you out of here" Callen informed from behind him, as he knelt down to deal with the ropes, also keeping his voice low, even though there was no real need.

"He's not registering" Kensi observed as Tony carefully remove the gag

"Tony" Tim rasped, Tony threw Kensi a quick smirk, as the female agent realised she had jumped to the wrong conclusion, before turning his attention back to his teammate, whom he now considered a brother

"Yeah buddy it's me" Tony confirmed "listen don't try and talk okay, let us just get you out of here"

Tim just nodded responding to what Tony said, the best he could, as he felt the rope around his wrists suddenly slacken before the manacle also gave way

"Tony the water" Ziva reminded from where she and Sam stood guard, just outside the door way. All the remaining members of the cartel, which had been present when they arrived at the ranch, were currently tied up in the court yard, with Sacks and Deeks keeping an eye on them. Tobias and Ducky were outside with the Jeeps ready to roll, whilst Kort and Franks where both maintaining half mile lookouts in both possible approaches to the ranch.

"Not yet Ziva, let's just get him into the jeep, then we can give him the water to sip until we get him to Franks" Tony responded as he and Callen started to help Tim move.

"Okay on the count of three" Callen instructed once they had got Tim sitting up, ready to hoister him to his feet "And three"

Tim gasped, even though he knew he was about to be lifted, the pain that shoot through him due to the sudden and rapid movement that was almost too much.

"Easy buddy, okay do you think you can walk?" Tony queried

Tim shock his head to indicate a negative, there was no way he could walk even if he was supported

"Not a problem, Tony and I will just carry you" Callen informed

"Fireman's lift" Tony suggested

"Yep"

"Then let me" Sam interjected, making his way into the room as he explained "Tony and I are the same height, it will work better"

"Good thinking" Callen replied agreeing, moving back to let Sam in to support Tim "Kensi you take point, Ziva and I will bring up the rear"

They all gave knowing and accepting nods, they may have secured the remaining gang members but there was still the need to air on the side of caution, after all there no such thing as being too careful.

NCIS

The journey back to Franks in the three Jeeps was uncomfortable but necessary, Tim slipped in and out of consciousness, his head laying against Tony's shoulder, as he sat between him and Ducky, who was constantly checking his pulse, when he was awake he said nothing, just sipped on straw that the was in the bottle of water Tony held for him

Whilst Ducky kept muttering soft words of reassurance, Tony kept quiet keeping himself busy looking after Tim, in an effort to stop his worries, he'd seen the dark stain on the back of his partner's trousers, knowing all too well that the others would have seen it to, and easily guessed at what it meant. As far as Tony was concerned the sooner they got Tim back to Franks and collected their things the sooner they could leave, after all Franks place was just over sixteen kilometres from the border and over a hundred and twenty from Reynosa Drug Cartel's ranch.

Callen was driving this particular Jeep, with Ziva riding shotgun, much to the displeasure of Tobias, who hadn't wanted all of Gibbs agents in the same vehicle just in case, whilst the other members of the team had split between the remaining jeeps, with Sam driving the one behind and Franks the other, with Kort the only passenger, which was a good distance a head already.

Thankfully it had been raining as they left the ranch which meant that any trail of their jeeps left, would be washed away. The jeep slowed and Tony looked up to see they had made it back safely to Franks, seeing Kort seemingly standing guard at the front door, almost made him laugh.

"Hey, Tim we're back at Franks, we're going to stop here for a bit, let Ducky look at you before we get ourselves across the border okay?"

Tim just looked at him, shame flashing across his features, and it was a moment before he nodded his acceptance of the plan, by which time Ziva was already out and had opened Tony's door, before making her way over to Kort and saying something to him, to which the man momentarily glared at her before stalking off.

Carefully the Sam and Tony got Tim out of the jeep whilst Callen and the others stood guard, none of them would really relax until they were no longer in Mexico.

NCIS

Tim was in the bedroom with Ducky. Tony and Franks standing just outside the door way, the door closed too but not shut, so they were able to talk with Ducky whilst giving Tim the privacy he needed. The others waited anxiously either in the living area just down the hall or outside on the porch as they took it in turn to keep guard.

"Tony get me some more warm water will you?" Ducky requested as he came to the door, handing over a bowl with a cloth over it to hide the contents, for the second time. Tony didn't need to look inside the bowl to know that it was water coloured with blood, just like the last bowl, he'd tipped away had been.

"How is he?" Tony asked

"I've sedated him" Ducky informed and saw the concern grow on Tony's face, so he quickly reassured him "It's for the best right now Anthony"

"Get the water" Franks instructed and watched Tony leave before asking his own question "He up to travelling?"

"Not really, but its best we get Tim back to where he can feel safe, as soon as possible, so I'll keep him sedated whilst we travel, at least until we get to the Naval Air Station in Kingsville" Ducky answered honestly. Franks and Ducky had come up with this plan whilst the others had been rescuing Tim

"Uh-huh, how long until he's ready or until your happy for him to move - the sooner the better Doc"

"I'd like to get some more food into him before we leave, half a bowl of soup really isn't enough, even with the IV I got set up" Ducky informed

"Then we'll travel over night that means you've got a few hours, what do you want the kid to eat, when he wakes?"

"Some toast or a couple of plain biscuits, we'll need to keep it light and frequent, for the next twenty-four hours." Ducky explained just as Tony returned with a bowl of warm water along with a clean facial cloth and towel

"Tell the others to get some rest" Ducky instructed before he turned back into the room, knowing full well it really wasn't going to happen, pushing the door until it was almost closed, indicating the time for talking was over.

NCIS

Gibbs and Jimmy spent the time waiting to hear news in the room they were preparing for Tim. The furniture store had promised to deliver Gibbs order early the morning after next, so now that they had removed what had been in the room, they busied themselves doing the necessary cleaning and putting a fresh coat of paint on the walls. They both jumped the moment the phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs" Gibbs answered as he sat down on a stool as Jimmy hovered nervously nearby

"Operation citation was a success" Franks informed

"Oh thank god" Gibbs responded, if he hadn't been sitting on one of the two stools they still had in the room, he was sure his legs would have collapsed with the relief he felt. He looked up to see Jimmy smiling like a Cheshire cat having guessed that the news was of a positive nature and returned the smile with a little less enthusiasm, after all Jimmy also hadn't been told what had been realised from the video sent to the Admiral.

"The boy's in a hell of a state Probie"

"I know Franks, I know just get him to safety will ya"

"We're going to leave at dusk, drive over night to Kingsville"

"That's a long drive Franks" Gibbs stated concerned

"About two hundred kilometres, but who cares"

"Is Tim up for that?"

"Ducky said something about sedating him for the whole thing"

"If Ducky thinks that's the right way to go, then I ain't going to argue"

"Think that new Director can organise hospitality there Probie?"

"Yeah, I'll call him, take care of my boy Franks and I'll meet you there" Gibbs answered and instructed at the same time, before closing his phone, turning he looked at Jimmy

"Tim safe, now I'm going to meet up with them" Gibbs put his hands up the moment the younger man opened his mouth to argue "I don't care what the Director or Ducky said, I'm going, can you handle the rest here and oversee the delivery of the furniture?"

"Of course, when are you leaving?"

"Right now"

NCIS

Paloma arrived back at her ranch to find her prized possession gone and with it any chance of getting back her father, not that she had intended to keep her side of the bargain, as the kid was proving to be a pain towards her cousin, by not really trusting her. The eight men she had left in charge tied up in the court yard.

To say she lost her temper would be an understatement. Of course her all her men had seen her angry about something or other in the past. Most men who found themselves on the end of that anger didn't live very long and neither did these, tomorrow they'd need to be buried, but tonight their corpses lay in the courtyard were they fell.

* * *

Sorry guys it may be a while before the next update, I have decided to re-write some of the chapters as I wasn't happy with them and I don't want to disappoint please don't hate me...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters

It was nearing seven am and the rescue team found themselves impatiently waiting for news of Tim, their patience growing thinner as each hour slowly ticked by. The moment they had arrived at the hospital, nearly ten hours ago, he had been whisked away and they had taken up residency in the small room, of this extremely small base unit hospital wing, meant for family members only.

Ducky of course was with Tim, ensuring he had someone familiar with him at least, they all knew that right now with the absence of Gibbs that Ducky was the best person for him. Suddenly the room's door banged open causing all of those waiting, heads to turn in unison as they were brought out of the individual revelry

"Well it's about time" Franks muttered

"Yeah good to see you to Franks" Gibbs sarcastically returned the compliment before turning to Tony "Well?"

"Nothing yet boss, still waiting, they whisked him into the ER the moment we arrived, Ducky's with him though" Tony replied

"Uh-huh" They all knew Gibbs retort meant he wasn't satisfied with that answer, but luckily it was at that precise moment that Ducky and another Doctor arrived in the room

"Ah Jethro you're here" Ducky greeted a little tiredly as he held up his hands to forestall any questions "This is Doctor Gregson, he's Tim's attending whilst we are here, so I'm going to let him explain Timothy's injuries"

"Well hello, Mr McGee presented with various injuries the most obvious being his broken left leg which we've reset and plastered. He had some cracked and a couple of broken ribs but none had puncture either lung so that in itself is a blessing, Mr McGee did have several internal bleeds, nothing too severe, but some of them were rather tricky which is way you've had to wait for such a long time, so I apologise for that. He also has a rather large amount of bruising and swelling which will heal in its own time"

"If I'm completely honest with you it's his other two injuries that has me most concerned, his back has been stitched up the best it can be and will be very painful for quite some-time I'm afraid and from the looks on your faces and the discussion I have had with Doctor Mallard, you are all aware the he has been raped. I'm sorry to say it appears to have been multiple times and from the little reaction we've managed to get from him, mostly thanks to Doctor Mallard, right now I would say he has very much withdrawn in on himself"

"Agent McGee…Tim's a very private person Doctor, I wouldn't take it personally" Gibbs informed

"I see, well in that case, I won't; but his welfare has to be our top priority right now and I am going to limit his visitors to one person at a time plus Doctor Mallard"

"Now Doctor Mallard has already asked how soon we can arrange to get Tim transferred back to DC, all I can tell you right now is that I am not willing to do that in the next forty eight hours. However I am well aware that for some reason he seems very wary about even being in hospital at all, so I will review again tomorrow if I am satisfied, I will begin the process but will recommend he stays here until Thursday afternoon at least."

NCIS

"Tell me" Gibbs requested, as the pair walk towards Tim's room, Ducky sighed in frustration

"He's been raped, Jethro, just like Doctor Gregson told you, but I'm guessing you already knew that" Ducky replied the anger in his tone unmistakable and Gibbs wasn't sure if it was aimed at him or the perpetrators

"Yeah, I guessed, just hoped it wasn't the case, Duck, saw the staining on his trousers in the video" Gibbs admitted sadly, it was then that the ME understood why Gibbs hadn't divulge the information to him

"You didn't want it to be true" It wasn't really a question more an acknowledgement of the facts

"Kept telling myself there would only be one reason for it, but really didn't want Tim to of had to have faced that" Gibbs explained, Ducky nodded sympathetically understanding his friend reluctance, they stood in silence for a while as the new found knowledge on both sides sunk in, just shy of the room the subject of their discussion was in, they could see him through the observation window

"How bad?" Gibbs finally asked as he took in the sight of his young agent for the first time since this how thing started. To anyone who didn't know the young man, he appeared to be sleeping in the bed the was raised to a position half way between sitting and laying down, but the elder men both knew better and could easily see the tension that coursed through his body.

"Bad Jethro, I would say multiple times and several perpetrators" Ducky replied "We had to sedate him, again, just to do the examination, as Tim was getting himself into such a state. He's been awake for about an hour now and I've managed to win some of his confidence back so that's a start, he's going to need a lot of help to get through this Jethro"

"I know Duck, I know"

"Right now he just needs to be reassured, so he can realise that this changes nothing, that this whole incident isn't going effect how people treat him"

"It will with some Ducky, but not with us"

"Does the Admiral know of this Jethro?" Ducky questioned guessing at what Gibbs maybe hinting at

"Yeah" Gibbs stated in disgust

"I take it from your tone, it didn't go down well"

"He asked how Tim could let himself be used like that" Gibbs answered, the look on Ducky's face mirror exactly how Gibbs felt about it. Unless Tim actually asked to see him, which Gibbs thought unlikely, the Admiral was in no way getting an invite into Gibbs house when they finally got Tim home.

Gibbs frustration was evident so as his moved to enter the room Ducky stopped him once more with a knowing look

"Jethro, Timothy doesn't need to be burden with any more guilt, take a moment, it will do neither of you any good if you go in there wound up and ready to explode, just remember that Timothy has only just realised that he's got your support and this whole episode will have badly knock the confidence he has gained"

Gibbs nodded and took the moment to bring himself into check as Ducky had suggested before opening the door and walking into Tim's room

NCIS

Leon Vance pulled up outside Gibbs house only to find Gibb's vehicle missing and Jimmy's sitting flush to the kerbside, frowning Vance made his way to the front door, knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Director" Jimmy greeted politely, if somewhat guarded, holding the door open at an angle, with one hand whilst the other was firmly behind his back, blocking of the Directors view

"Mr Palmer, Agent Gibbs around?" Vance queried

"Ah…no sir…not at the moment" Jimmy answered honestly without actually revealing anything at same time

"Hmmm, any idea when he's going to be back?" Vance questioned, though he thought he could guess the answer, after all the man in question suddenly wasn't taking calls

"Err no sir…sorry"

"Are you hiding something Mr Palmer" Vance enquired trying to look round him

"Only a paintbrush Director" Jimmy replied, somewhat embarrassed, bringing the item into view from where he had been holding it behind him.

Vance just nodded, before shaking his head as he turned to leave, he knew something more was going on but he wasn't going to get any answers this way. Jimmy watched as the Director left, waiting until the older man was out of sight, before he closed the door, turning around, letting out a sigh of relief, as he leaned heavy back against it.

NCIS

Gibbs walked over to his agent's bed and carefully sat on the edge of the bed in order to gain his youngest agents attention, his eyes may have been closed, but Gibbs knew Tim was awake and was proven right as the moment the bed moved Tim's eyes flew open in a panic, followed by the softest of greeting filled with nervous tension.

"B…Boss"

"Easy, McGee…Tim, it just me" Gibbs reassured

Tim settled but didn't relax, their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, Gibbs saw Tim's eyes filling with tears, as shame flushed through his facial expression, before Tim's head dipped down and turned away

"Hey" Gibbs reprimanded softly as he slid his hand under Tim's chin and onto the cheek that was the furthest away from him gently tipping and turning it back to face him

"You have nothing, and I mean _nothing_ to be ashamed about" Gibbs informed

Tim still wasn't looking at Gibbs, his eyes firmly planted on the bed covers that suddenly seem very fascinating, so he was a little taken by surprise when he felt Gibbs pulling him into a hug. A hug he resisted at first, but as Gibbs utter a constant words of reassurance and support, Tim lost the inner battle that had been raging within him from the first moment he had awoken and found himself being used. The dam broken and Tim clung on for support as the storm raged.

As Gibbs held his young damaged agent he looked over towards Ducky who had moved round to the other side of the bed and was checking the machines reading, the silent exchange of looks told each other everything; they were in complete agreement, right now at this moment in time this is what Tim needed and nothing more needed to be said.


	8. Chapter 8

Apologies for the mistakes in the last chapter - I think I have corrected them all now, I hope you continue to enjoy I am trying my hardest to do a difficult subject justice.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter 8**

Tony just finished downing his third coffee in as many hours, when Ziva informed the group she was going to get them refreshments, he had to smile because he knew exactly what that meant, after-all he had done the same thing just two hours before and was a little surprised it had taken Ziva so long to work up to it.

***Flashback***.

Using the excuse of bring his boss a coffee, Tony had managed to discreetly check on his team mate/younger brother, for a couple of minutes, whilst avoiding the wraith of the hospital staff, only to find Tim was in a much needed slumber leaning up against their fearsome team leader.

No words were exchanged between the senior field agent, Ducky or Gibbs, but the look Tony received from both older men told him that this was never going to be discussed and was completely of limits. For his part Tony just nodded his acceptance of the silent order before handing over the relevant drinks and exiting the room as quietly as he'd entered

***End Flashback***

Tony was brought out of his reverie by the startling realisation of why it had taken Ziva so long to work up to doing exactly what he had done, the moment Ziva came back into the room, looking somewhat paler than she had left it, Tony found himself pulling her into a comforting embrace that he recognised he needed probably just as much as she did, not that he would ever openly admit to that.

NCIS

Gibbs smiled to himself as he drank the fresh coffee Ziva had just delivered, both his agents had found the smallest of loop holes in the instructions given by Doctor Gregson. Enabling them to check on their team mate even if it was only for a couple of minutes each.

Unlike with Tony there had been no need to give the silent order to Ziva, the look that passed over her features as she took in the scene in front of her had been enough. Once Ziva had left the room Gibbs had glanced over at Ducky, the silent discussion they had, had the ME leaving the room to go back to the waiting room for the third time that morning.

NCIS

The four members of the LA team a long with Tobias, Sacks and Fornell, where quietly watching the dynamics of the DC team play out in front of them, Ducky had already popped back into the waiting room a couple of times. The third time, however was slight different and took place shortly after Ziva had brought back coffees, using the excuse of looking in on them as a whole, to cover the real reason of his visit, as Cullen realised Ducky was really there to check on Ziva, with whom he spent a quiet few minutes, before he would excuse himself and return to Tim's room.

Exchanging silent glances with the others Cullen recognised that although none of them fully understood everything that was going on, their solidarity wasn't just for Tim but it was for the whole team, and them being there was what was needed at this moment, even if they all knew the rescue mission was officially over, none of them where in the mood for being anywhere else.

Cullen was just about to suggest that they make their way to the cafeteria for a late breakfast/early lunch when his phone chirped, he quickly glanced at the callers id before answering

"Yeah, Eric what up?"

NCIS

Tim found himself waking up where he had fallen to sleep, as a nurse came into the room carrying a couple of trays and announcing lunch, in the comforting hug of his boss, pulling away with embarrassment the moment he realise

"Sorry b..boss"

"It's okay Tim, that's what you needed, now let see what we got for lunch yeah?" Gibbs reassured, making light of the situation to put his young agent at ease, as he got up, stretched and helped the nurse by taking a tray from her as she battled to place the other one of the patients table whilst moving it from the end of the bed towards the patient.

"Doctor Gregson asked me to bring in lunch for three, but there only seems to be two of you here?"

"Doctor Mallard will be back in a moment, he's just checking on the rest of our group"

"Ah I see, in that case I'll go and get the other tray it's just outside"

"I…what day is it?" Tim asked as he looked at the meal placed now sitting in front of him, he wasn't sure if the reason it didn't appeal was because he really had no appetite or because the shepherd's pie itself didn't look very appetizing

"Wednesday Tim" Gibbs answered

"Oh" was the only reply forthcoming as the nurse came back in the room again placing the last meal tray on the cabinet just underneath the observation window, before discretely exiting the room again

"Wednesday?" Tim asked needing clarification, as he poked at the food gingerly with a fork, Gibbs realised Tim didn't know just how long he been held

"You were taken last Friday, Tim, they had you for almost five days – I'm sure it felt longer to you though"

"Yeah, I guess, though I wasn't really aware of time, the cell I was in, it was in a basement, no daylight, kept losing consciousness because of the beatings and the…and the pain"

"Do you want to talk about it Tim?" Gibbs asked just as he put a fork full of food into his own mouth in an effort to encourage Tim to start eating

"I…I'm not sure, boss" Tim responded hesitantly as Ducky quietly entered the room

"It's okay we can do this slowly, there's no rush, why don't you eat what you can, Ducky and I will stay here with you" Gibbs replied, pointing out the tray to Ducky, instinctively knowing that he'd get no more out of his agent that right now

"We certainly shall young man" Ducky stated warmly as he sat with his own tray and started eating, immediately understanding what his long-time friend was up to. "Once you've eaten you can lay down get some more of that much needed sleep, Timothy".

"Yeah that…that sounds good" Tim replied tiredly as he finally started to eat, Gibbs smiled back at his agent, watching him settle himself down and begin to eat, recognising between himself and Ducky they had made a good start, getting Tim to realise that he could talk when he was ready, something they could easily build on.

NCIS

Leon Vance was getting more and more frustrated, that he found himself pacing around his office, as again and again every call he made to Gibbs went to his voicemail

"Gibbs if I get your voicemail one more time…." Vance threaten as just his desk phoned started bleeping indicating he had a call coming in

"Call me!" Vance demanded before ending the call and picking up the other line "Vance"

"_Leon its Hetty…you sounded….frustrated_" Hetty commented diplomatically

Leon sighed "Yeah well Gibbs appears to have gone awol"

"_I see…I'm sure he's just dealing with this the best he can…..It must be bring back bad memories for the man_" Hetty reasoned

"That as may be but that's no excuse for him not answering his phone, anyway why are you calling" Vance enquired

"_Well I'm afraid I'm not calling with good news_"

NCIS

"Wow! Eric slow down and breath will ya" Cullen stated stopping Eric who was rattling off a lot of information, too quickly for Cullen to take-in in a sleep deprived state. Signalling to his team to follow him, Cullen quickly found an empty patients room and put the phone on speaker

"It's okay just start again from the beginning and go a little slower this time. We're all listening"

"_Sorry G_" Eric replied, before questioning "_Err when you say all_?"

"Me, Sam, Deeks and Kensi" Cullen informed

"_Oh…oh that's good_"

"Why?" Sam questioned

"_Because I don't think the others are going to like what I've found_" Eric replied they could all here the nervousness in his voice

"Is Hetty with you Eric?" Cullen queried, Eric wasn't one for letting his nerves get the better of him so multiple red flags were going off in Cullen's mind as to exactly what Eric might have found

"_Err no she's informing Vance as we speak_"

"Informing Vance of what?" Kensi asked

"_That the leak to the cartel about McGee and Abby's trip to Mexico didn't come from the police or Mexican Government_"

"Then exactly where did it come from?" Cullen demanded

"_NCIS_"


	9. Chapter 9

Please accept by humble apologies for the miss spelling of Agent Callen's name I will of course go back and correct when I get some time. In the mean time I also apologises for the delay in updating – I am still working on this story but my non-computer project still needs a lot of attention if it's going to be finished in time, so a short update to help keep thing moving along

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Nine**

Gibbs stepped out of Tim's room knowing his youngest agent was again in a deep sleep, it was the perfect time for him to quickly stretch his legs and make a few calls, however he was also just in time to see the LA team exiting a room a little further down the corridor, their body language spoke volumes and Gibb's gut started working overtime.

"Callen" Gibbs greeted, keeping his voice low, as the group drew near.

"Gibbs" Callen responded, his voice equally low but also slightly cautious as his eyes flicking to take in the scene through the observation window of Tim's room "We need to talk, but not here."

For a moment the only reply all Callen got was a raised eyebrow, before Gibbs pointed to the exit situated on the other side of the corridor to the waiting room, nodding his acceptance Callen and the rest of his team silently followed.

NCIS

Both Ziva and Tony saw Gibbs exit the hospital building being followed by the LA team, they exchanged silently questioning glances, before holding silent conversation of their own. The moment that conversation was over the two stood and headed in opposite directions.

Ziva headed for Tim's room whilst Tony went after Gibbs, leaving behind the final four members of the group, three of whom looked rather bewildered, whilst Franks, seemingly unnerved by all the sudden activity, moved and turned on the small television, which until now had gone ignored, in the corner of the room. The television flickered to life on a popular news challenge.

NCIS

The moment Gibbs hit the green on the other side of the small car park he turned round, making sure it was evident that he wasn't about to wait a moment longer, so Callen started explaining.

"We had a call from Eric, but you're not going to like what he's found"

"Try me" Gibbs challenged just as Tony caught up with the group

"Okay, Abby Sciuto isn't who she says she is" Callen informed

"Yeah good one guys" Tony smirked.

"I don't have time for games, Callen" Gibb growled he really didn't have time for this.

"This is no game Gibbs" Sam stated firmly.

"Well someone better start making sense real quick" Gibb stated clearly agitated, so Sam bit the bullet.

"Abby's real name is Gail Cabicutios and her cousin is Paloma Reynosa"

NCIS

"_….and news just in, Pedro Hermandez was executed this morning, a little over two weeks ahead of schedule…._"

"Hey Franks turn that up" Tobias ordered waving at the television

"_…no reason has yet been given as to why the execution was suddenly moved forward and no spokes persons from the prison or the department of justice were available for comment_"

NCIS

"You're kidding right?" Tony stated in shock at what had just been explained

"No" Callen replied "Eric's found evidence and from what I can gather it's rock sold, not only has Hetty spoken with Vance she having the proof sent over soft and hard copies"

"Crap….Vance" Gibb said suddenly as he remembered turning off his phone, quickly fishing it out of his pocket and turning it on.

"Boss?" Tony queried only to have Gibbs wave him off as he moved away from the group, just as a message informed him he had multiple missed calls and messages from the man in question

NCIS

Ducky looked up from his reading as Ziva crept quietly into Tim's room and the two exchanged small smiles before Ziva looked over at Tim

"How's he doing Ducky?" Ziva questioned quietly

"As well as can be expected at this time, the medication he's on is making him very sleepily but right now that's the best thing for him, it will help with the healing process"

Ziva nodded her understanding, she had had an idea and wanted to ask or say something but wasn't sure if she should say anything, but Ducky saw her hesitate

"Something you want to ask Ziva?"

"Not ask no, but I have a suggestion…"

"Which is"

"Dr Cranston" Ziva said simply

"Ah yes, I see, you are correct in your thinking Ziva and yes I will be speaking to Jethro regarding the matter, however I believe right now it's a little too soon – we need to get Timothy healthy enough to travel back to DC and settled, pushing him at this time may have a detrimental effect. I also believe that it would be wise that Jethro and I talk to Tim regarding the issue first so we can truly gauge how we can all best help him"

"Thank you Ducky, I will return to the waiting room I'm sure Gibbs will not be too long gone, he is speaking with Callen at the moment" Ziva replied

Ducky smiled "Very good my dear, I'm sure he'll be back in plenty of time and I can always call him if necessary"

Again they both looked over at Tim, still fast a sleep before Ziva exited the room

NCIS

"Isn't that the guy…?" Tobias stated in disbelief not even bothering to finish the question that he already knew the answer to.

"Yeah it was" Franks replied with a smirk, as both Kort and Sacks gave the other pair questioning looks which went unanswered

NCIS

"Vance"

"_Leon it's Gibbs_"

"And where the hell have you been?!" Vance demanded

"_With Tim, Leon where else would I be_?" Gibbs countered evenly

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear about you going to Mexico Gibbs" Vance bit out, he hated it when an agent went behind his back

"_Not in Mexico Leon_" Gibbs replied simply

"Then…?" Leon started

"_Kingsville, a good two hundred kilometres from Mexico_" Gibbs informed

"Kingsville - as in Kingsville Naval Air Station?" Vance queried

"_The one and only, you couldn't arrange some accommodation for tonight and maybe tomorrow got some pretty tired agents here right now_"

"Fine, but you could have at least told me that you had planned this, you know I hate being left in the dark"

"_Sorry Leon, wouldn't risk it not even with your office's extra security_"

Realising Gibbs had a point Vance conceded "Very well, I'll make some arrangements, just keep me informed – have you spoken with Agent Callen yet?"

"_Just now_"

"I'm having Agent Balboa bring her in for questioning, not going to leave any longer" Vance informed, he didn't know how Gibbs may react to the fact that he was effectively taking over the case not just the interrogation, but he responded better than he was expecting

"_Your decision Leon, right now Tim's more important and I don't think I would trust myself to be in the same room as her, what the hell happen to our background checks, shouldn't something like that have been picked up before we employed he_r?"

"They should and I plan on having that very discussion with the relevant departments, trust me they won't like what I have to say on the matter"

"_Good I'm going back in now, I'll leave my phone with Tony he'll come get me if you need me_"

"Fine – oh one more thing, have you heard the news?"

"_Regarding_" Gibbs asked

"Pedro Hermandez was executed this morning, you wouldn't know anything about it?

"_Now why would I know anything about that Leon?_" Gibbs answered cryptically, shutting his and effectively end the call before Vance could answer

Vance just looked at his phone as he heard the dial tone and shook his head, he still wasn't getting use to the way the other man ended phone calls, but he was pretty certain Gibbs had had something to do with Pedro Hermandez early execution.

NCIS

Abby had just heard the news and was busy dialling her cousin's phone number, whilst still gawking at the television in disbelief, when there was a knock her apartment's door.


	10. Chapter 10

Well done Earthdragon for figuring out what I'd done – has anyone else spotted it yet? Don't worry if you haven't all will be revealed soon – though not in this chapter….. ;o)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters.

**Chapter Ten**

Paloma answered her phone only to hear the line disconnect, still feeling extremely frustrated at the previous day's events, she glared angrily at the phone, as she saw the information regarding the number instantly recognising it as her cousins. Shaking her head in irritation, she closed her phone and went back to watching several of her men digging the graves for their fallen comrades, as one of her maid's comes out of the house, looking rather dismayed, calling out to gain her attention and informing her that there was something on the news that she needed to see.

NCIS

Gibbs slipped back into Tim's room, with fresh drinks for all the occupants, the moment he saw the concerned look on Ducky's face he glanced over to the bed, Tim was still a sleep but was becoming increasingly restless.

"Nightmares" Ducky whispered sadly confirming Gibbs own view of what was going on, they had both been expecting this to happen at some point.

Quickly depositing the drinks on the cabinet, immediately next to him, Gibbs moved to the edge of the bed, gently sitting down, as he moved to comfort his young and currently fragile agent. It was at that very moment however, that Tim startled awake, moving way too fast for his damaged bodies liking, screaming not only from the memories, but the pain caused by the sudden movement. Movement that took both Gibbs and Ducky so much by surprise that Gibbs only just managed to capture Tim in time to stop him from falling out of the bed.

"Easy Tim, I got you, it's okay, everything's okay, just a bad dream" Gibbs repeated over and over, with Tim leaning heavily against him, until Tim quietened, both Gibbs and Ducky watched his back, as slowly the bandages began to show signs of seepage, in several areas. Ducky pressed the call button, the second he saw what was happening as he quickly grab a handful of clean dressings from a nearby draw.

"I'm sorry Timothy but this is going to hurt" Ducky warned and he quickly pressed the dressings onto Tim's back, in an attempt to stem the bleeding until help arrived, using both his hands with his fingers stretched out, Gibbs also acted quickly as he wrapped an arm firmly around Tim's shoulder area pulling him further into the embrace, before moving his free hand up to the back of Tim's head, as the sound of multiple fast moving footsteps were heard, as Tim cried out his pain into Gibbs shoulder.

NCIS

Vance entered the observation lounge joining Hetty and Jarvis, along with Agent Balboa. The rest of Balboa's team were standing guard at the entrance to the interrogation room. The group watched the person on the other side of the glass silently for a few moments before Vance cleared his throat.

"Hetty" Vance said questioningly as he invited the short woman to join him, Hetty for her part nodded, a small smile briefly made an appearance on her before the solemn look returned as she followed Vance from the room.

NCIS

The multiple agents that had come running at the cries of aghast and pain were stopped in their tracks as one of the more senior nurses, who had been at the back of the medical group, spun round and asserted her authority just outside the doorway, enabling the rest of the medical staff time to get into the room without being held up by the concerned colleagues of their patient

The medical team worked quickly, the senior nurse entered the room, after giving the frustrated group a warning glance and immediately closed the blind on the observation window and within moments Gibbs had joined the others having been ushered out of the room, his protests falling on deaf ears.

NCIS

'Abby' sat defiantly starring at the observation window as the door to the interrogation room opened, Vance followed Hetty into the room, but he didn't bother to take a seat instead he walked round the room, giving his colleague time to settle into her chair. This wasn't the first time the pair had done an interrogation and Hetty was used to Vance's method, but she made an effort to not roll her eyes as the prowling continued for several more minutes.

The prowling worked however, as the minutes ticked by, 'Abby' became more and more unsettled just as she was about to say something Vance stopped, it was no coincidence that he was standing directly behind his 'prey' at that very moment, his voice was hard and dripping with hate.

"So Abby – or should I say Gail Cabicutios…"

Hetty inwardly cheered as she watched Vance pounced and saw 'Abby' flinched as the Director revealed that they knew her real name, justice was about to be served and not just for Timothy McGee, for whom Hetty was quite fond of in a mother-hen sort of way, but for the poor unfortunate girl who had had the misfortune of cross paths with 'Abby'.

NCIS

The team had found themselves ushered back to the waiting room by one of the hall porters who, though sympathetic to their dilemma, informed them they were blocking a much need access point - a supply cupboard situated directly opposite Tim's room. So reluctantly they had shuffled back to the room once more, Gibbs being the last to enter, refusing to sit he continually paced back and forth as they waited for news

When his beloved wife and daughter had been murdered, a fire in Gibbs famous gut had burned for weeks, from these flames came Gibbs strong determination for justice, and though the flames had died down over the years, to become smouldering ambers, the drive for justice for any victim of a crime, motivated Gibbs like nothing else, which was one of the many reasons he worked so hard.

No crime was too small to go unpunished but he had always stayed within the law, even following the deaths of his beloved family. So what if he had used his connections on the hill, that's what friends were for, it had also helped to have a couple high ranking justice officials, who just happened to have a lot of sway, in his debt due to their marine connection.

Now those smouldering ambers were beginning to simmer more strongly than they had in a long time, however his connections were going to be no help now, after all Mexico was even out of their league.

NCIS

"…..We'll get on to the name thing later, how about you tell us about Emma Cowley" Vance finished his opening foray

'Abby' stare at Vance in complete surprise how the hell had he worked that out? Vance kept his poker game face in place but was secretly please when he saw 'Abby's' reaction, he waited a fraction longer before pressing on

"No? ...Let us jog your memory….."

NCIS

Ducky didn't even need to open the door to the waiting room, he simply made eye contact with the person he was after through the small window in the door and Gibbs was on moving toward him.

"Duck?" Gibbs questioned as he exited the room, all too aware that the rest of team where closely watching his every move.

"We've made him as comfortable as possible Jethro and upped his pain medication for the next couple of hours, but he is in a great deal of discomfort right now, even if he is dozing in and out. It will do him the world of good if you spent that time with him…Though young Timothy hasn't specifically said anything I believe he is embarrassed by what happen"

"It was a nightmare Duck, after what he's been through that's nothing to be embarrassed about" Gibbs stated in frustration, still feeling somewhat helpless

"Yes that may be, but I'm not sure Timothy see it that way" when he received a raised eyebrow from Gibbs, Ducky continued his explanation "I believe that Timothy will likely think you will see it as a sign of weakness on his part…." Gibbs went to protest but Ducky held up his hand and continued on with the slightest of smiles "A little reassurance will be a boost to his confidence, which is all he needs right now….and you're the only one that can give him that…..and you don't even have to say anything, just be there"

NCIS

"Emma Cowley, was a fellow student, you both attended the same university, only she got better grades than you" Hetty started, the little dig about the grades, had 'Abby' scowling, and both interrogates knew they'd hit a nerve, so Vance placated a bit.

"The grade thing really wasn't that much of an issue. No Emma became problem when she got the position here at NCIS, which you wanted, but didn't quite make to cut…The trouble I'm having is that I really don't see you as someone who would get their hands dirty"

Hetty agreed with Vance statement as they continued drip feed, the agency's newly found knowledge of the events leading up to 'Abby's' arrival at NCIS "No in that way your very much like your cousin…..Though you don't seem to have the same anger management issues…."

NCIS

Tim lay still as he dozed in and out, at some point he had become aware of Gibbs being back in the room even if the man wasn't talking, it felt reassuring and as he began to come round again, due to the medication beginning to wear off, found himself starting to talk.

"She knew" Tim whispered, Gibbs was momentarily taken by surprise, at the sudden announcement, so low he almost missed it, he didn't respond verbally but tilted his head to indicate he was listening.

"She knew – Paloma knew what…what her men…what they were doing" Tim struggled to explain as he looked at his boss, eyes starting to glisten with tears. Gibbs just nodded but said nothing knowing Tim need to do this at his own pace and not be pushed, but the smouldering in his gut was being fan with every new piece of information the older man received.

NCIS

One of her men handed her a glass as she entered the living room just off the grand hallway of the ranch, a mistake he instantly regretted, as the moment Paloma heard the announcement that the new presenter made, the glass went flying into the air, missing him by less than an inch as he barely duck out of the way in time.

The glass smashed heavily into the television sending sparks and glass flying, as Paloma cursed loudly and stormed from the room, leaving both the maid and the man cowering, exchanging matching glances of fear


End file.
